the_hollow_on_netflixfandomcom-20200214-history
Mutant Spider
The mutant spiders, or mutant spider people, are a race of humanoid arachnids that live in the Spider Village. History Throughout the Series |-|Season 1= In Cocoon, Mira, Kai, and Adam are captured by the mutant spiders. Adam, still unconscious from the previous episode, is wrapped in silk and taken away from his friends by the Red Spider. Other mutant spiders wrap Mira and Kai in silk and take them to another room in the village. The Red Spider assigns the Handsome Guard to guard Mira and Kai and ensure they do not escape until the Spider Leader comes to kill them. This is his first day as a guard. The Spider Leader explains to Kai and Mira that the rival team, which he refers to as "the first wave of human invaders," came to the Spider Village the previous day. They attacked him with the Ishibo, and he lost two of his legs. He threatens to kill Kai and Mira to avoid another similar incident, but then Kai offers to fix his legs. The leader takes Kai out to the forest, where Kai manufactures two prosthetic spider legs out of wood and vines. Meanwhile, Mira cajoles the guard by complimenting his good looks. She persuades him to free her from her silk cocoon so that she may give him a beauty mark, thus making him "perfect." She uses a rock to knock him unconscious and escapes. Upon being fashioned replacement limbs, the Spider Leader heals Adam, and he gains more trust in humans. Psychological Characteristics Capable of human speech, the spider people seem generally distrustful of humans. However, they aren't totally savage and can be reasoned with. Physiology The mutant spiders are human-spider hybrids. They have the lower body of a spider, including a thorax, abdomen, and eight legs, and they have the upper body of a human, including a torso, two arms, and a head. Their humanoid upper bodies are proportionate in size to an average adult human body, but their spider lower bodies are far larger than any ordinary spider. They have pallid green skin on their upper bodies and dark brown skin on their lower bodies. They have four eyes, two fangs, and two pointed ears. Their silk is impervious to fire, and they can propel it out of their bodies at remarkable speeds. The mutant spiders wear clothing on their limbs and some do on their torsos. Figures of authority wear red while common mutant spiders wear green or brown. One mutant spider is shown in the background wearing a golden earring. Powers and Abilities *'Fangs:' The spider people possesses huge fangs. The Spider Leader was able to secrete a healing substance from his fangs that completely healed Adam; whether this is a common ability among his people is unknown. *'Superhuman Strength:' The spider people are seemingly stronger than humans. *'Superhuman Agility:' The spider people are able to move with incredible flexibility and, similar to conventional spiders, can scale walls. *'Webbing:' Like spiders, the spider people are capable of spinning a strong silk and forming spider webs to cocoon their victims. This webbing was apparently immune to the effects of Kai's flames. Weaknesses *'Physical Trauma:' The spider people are evidently susceptible to conventional harm, seeing as how the Spider Leader had lost two of his legs and Mira was able to knock the Spider Guard unconscious with a rock. Known Spider People Trivia *These creatures seem to draw inspiration from the Greek mythological character known as Arachne. In Greek lore, Arachne was a mortal woman who was a talented weaver. She challenged Athena, the goddess of wisdom and crafts, to a weaving contest. However, this challenge resulted in her being transformed into a spider.Arachne Gallery Spider Wall.png Mutant Spider Woman.png Surrounded by Mutant Spiders.png Handsome Spider Guard.png Spider Guard Bruised.png Spider King Fangs.png Spider Kings Heals Adam.png Mutant Spider King.png Spider King's Room.png References External Links Category:Species Category:Characters